Determined Love
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: Frisk falls in love with a boy at school and her determination won't help her talk to him. My first Undertale Fanfiction. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I have an Undertale story to give you. So here's a little note, Frisk is 17 in this one. And Sans is married to Toriel. Don't like it? Well too bad I do. Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful winter morning in the Ebott Neighborhood. Frisk woke up stretching and yawning.

"What a beautiful morning." She said doing a few more stretches.

She then went down stairs and saw Toriel cooking breakfast and making coffee.

"Good Morning Mom." Frisk said with a yawn.

"Hm Oh Good Morning my child." Toriel said. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes." Frisk said. "Where's Sans?"

As soon as Frisk asked, Sans appeared next to her which it scared her to death.

"Hey Morn Tori." He said rubbing his eyes.

"SANS!" yelled Frisk. "Why do you always do that?"

Sans looked behind him and saw Frisk on the floor.

"Oh hey Frisk. "What's up. Or should I say, What's down." Sans joked.

Frisk laughed a bit as Sans helped her up. "Your lucky I have a great sense of humor." She said grabbing some pancakes that Toriel made.

"Heh. Wish you can say the same to Paps." Said Sans grabbing a mug that says, "I feel "depresso" without coffee."

"Oh he does have a sense of humor." Toriel said pouring Sans some coffee.

"Yeah. but not for jokes." said Sans taking a slip.

"He just needs to learn how to brighten up." Frisk shrugged as she took a bite out of her pancakes.

"Trust me Rapunzel." Sans said grabbing a pancake. "Nothing will make my bro laugh at jokes. He even hates them when you or Tori tells some."

"Don't remind me." Frisk said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of Papyrus, remind me to call him and tell him that I'll help him out with some cooking lessons later." Said Toriel.

"Surething T." Sans said.

Frisk then finished her pancakes and she put her dirty dishes in the sick. "I'm gonna take a shower!" She yelled as she ran up stairs.

"Surething kiddo." Sans said.

"Um...Sans?" Toriel said tapping on Sans' shoulder.

"Hm? Tori? What's with the change of mood?" Sans asked. "Something got your goat?"

"Sans. As much as I love your puns, I think knows not the right time." Toriel said touching Sans' shoulder.

Sans made a confusing look on his face. He knew this sounded serious.

"What's Wrong Tori?" he asked.

"Listen..I...I'm proud of my child growing up and all and she has approved a lot. Getting good grades, passing her Driver's ed, and doing so well with in cooking. But, she's almost ready to be an adult and soon go out in the real world. But I'm worried about her!" Toriel said with a worried look.

"Worried about what?" Sans asked.

"I'm worried about her future!" Toriel answered. "What if she loses her job and then her house? What if…."

Sans held on to Toriel's arms and looked at her in the eyes. "Tori listen." he said. "Frisk just turned 17 two months ago. And she won't be leaving us until next year. Plus, the kid has that Determination. She'll fit great out there. I know she will."

Toriel wiped the tears out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your right Sans." She said. "I should stop worrying. Frisk is a successful child. She'll be alright."

"Who will be alright?" Frisk asked.

Sans and Toriel jumped as soon as Frisk asked the question.

"Oh nothing my child." Tori said.

"Just some lame jokes." said San.

"Well, if you say so." Frisk said as she grabbed her coat and her car keys. She then grabbed her brown boots and hugged Sans and Toriel.

"I'll see you after school." she said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Frisk, please be careful when you drive. "It's suppose to snow hard today." Tori said.

" **SNOW** problem Mom." Frisk shouted as she ran out the door.

"That's my girl!" Sans said.

Frisk walked carefully down her walkway and got inside her car. She wiped down the snow of her windshield and her back window.

She then got in her car and drove down to the school. She drove carefully and tried her best to maintain her speed.

"Geez! When is the snow plowers are going to be here?" She asked looking left and right. She then turn left and headed to the school.

She later arrived at the high school and she parked her car and grabbed her backpack and headed inside.

 **And there you have it. My first Undertale story.**

 **Note: A haven't played Undertale before. I just watch some Youtubers play it. But my friend said I can play it at his house one day.**

 **Another Note: I am going to make another Undertale story. But it will be a three crossover story. And I have to finish, "Heroes of Hyrule" before I make it. So enjoy this and other stories and like, favorite, and review for support and more stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's Zach in Hyrule. I just want to say a few a few things before you read this story. So first off, It's July, so Summer is almost over for everyone. Including me. (Also Happy Canada Day to all of you Canadians out there and Happy independence day to us Americans) I'll be starting School in a few weeks so I won't be posting any stories during my school days so I'm sorry for that. But I will be posting when I have brakes. So, that's all I have and enjoy the story.**

Frisk walked to her locker and put her backpack inside. Then, one of her friends came to her and approached her.

"Yo Yo Yo Frisk! What's up!" he asked.

"Monster kid!" Frisk said. "How's your morning?"

"It's amazing!" Monster kid said. "I had waffles for breakfast with extra maple syrup."

"Really?" Fisk said. "How did you eat them without arms?"

"Very funny!" Monster kid said angrily rolling his eyes.

"Oh cheer up. I was just kidding!" Frisk said patting him.

"And you know I hate it when you that." said Monster Kid.

"Come on MK." Frisk said elbowing him.

"Let's just go to Algebra." Monster kid said walking away.

"GAHAAAAAAAAAAH! I hate Algebra!" Frisk said bagging her head on her locker.

 **(Disclaimer: I for real hate Algebra.)**

"Did you at least do the homework?" asked Monster kid.

"Did you?" Frisk said with a evil smile.

"Shut up!" said Monster kid said.

Frisk and Monster Kid went to their Algebra class where they meet some more of their friends.

"Frisk, Monster Kid. Hey!" a blond girl waved at them.

"Hey Alice." said Frisk

Alice was Frisk's friend. She was about her age and she's in the same grade as well.

"Did you guys do the homework?" she asked.

"Yes. It was hard." said Frisk.

'Tell me about it." said Monster Kid.

'

"I can tell it was hard for you." said Alice and her and Frisk laughed.

"You guys are terrible friends." Monster kid said angrily.

"Ok kids, find your seats." Miss Wilson said.

Everyone sat in their seats and the teacher held out a list of names.

"Ok. I know this isn't the first day of school, but when I call your name, say here." Miss Wilson cleared her throat and began with the list.

"Franklin?"

"Here."

"Olivia?"

"Here."

"Alice?"

"Here."

"Monster Kid?"

"Here."

"Jake?"

"Here."

"Jack?"

"Here."

"Frisk"

"Here."

"Even?"

"Here."

"Tyler?"

"Here."

"Tiffany?"

"Here."

"And Finally, Brock?"

No answer.

"Brock?"

A boy then ran into the classroom.

"Your late, Brock." Miss Wilson said.

"As always." said Even.

"Shut up." said Brock

"Just sit down, I'll deal with you later." Miss Wilson said. "Anyway, kids we have a new student!

" _A new student?"_ Frisk said in her head.

"Everyone meet, Ash." said the Miss Wilson.

Frisk's eyes shot wide open when she saw Ash. He had short black hair, a nice white shirt, light blue jeans, and some tenni shoes.

Frisk's face was very red and she was trying to hide it.

"Yo, Frisk? You ok?" Monster Kid ask.

"Yyyyeeah. I am." Frisk said nervously.

"You don't look ok?" whispered Alice.

"Ash. take a seat at the end." Miss Wilson said.

"Surething." said Ash as he sat down.

Frisk watch ash sit down and looked back at the teacher looking a bit red.

" _Why does he look so god dang gorgeous_?" Frisk said in her head.

Meanwhile. Sans and Toriel were at Papyrus' house cooking some nice desserts. Well, Toriel was. Sans was just watching them. (Lazybutt)

"And we should leave it in the oven for at least…..20 minutes." Toriel said.

"Nyeh heh heh! I can't believe how much I'm learning from you Miss Toriel." Papyrus said.

"I'm flattered, Papyrus." Toriel said.

"Hey Sans!" Papyrus yelled at his bro. "Maybe During the summer, you can teach me how to cook on a grill!"

"Really Paps?" Sans asked.

"Yes. Miss Toriel has told me you make the finest Burgers and Hot Dogs. And I must say, I was impressed." Papyrus said.

Sans made a little smile and laughed a bit.

"So, Will you do it?" asked Papyrus.

"Hehehe. Sure bro." Sans said.

"Wowie! Thank you Sans!" Papyrus shouted.

"Don't mention it bro! I think you will be a **prime** export on the grill!" Sans laughed.

Papyrus dropped a wooden spoon and angrily looked at Sams.

"What?" Sans asked. "There's no mis- **Steak**. You'll do great."

"Sans! Shut it!" Papyrus growled.

"Relax Paps. I'm just saying you food will be **Salmon** special on the grill.

"Sans. Enough!"

"I just hoping that you'll be **Poultry** in motion!"

"Sans! I mean it!"

"But all I'm saying is that you'll make the other grillers look like **Weenies**!"

"Sans I'm warning you!"

"I just hope you'll have the **Ribs** for that grill."

"Sans I will harm you!"

"But you'll be a real **Wing** -ding!"

"I'm not joking!"

"I never **Sausage** courage in you to cook on a grill. I hope you know how to stand above the…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"the…."

"Sans!"

" **KRAUT**!"

"SAAAAANNNNNSSS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Ok Sans! I think that's enough!" Toriel said trying her best not to laugh too hard.

"I bet he just came along just so he can tell puns!" sid Papyrus.

"And to watch you cook!" said Sans.

"Um. Papyrus? May I use your bathroom?" asked Toriel.

"Hm? Oh certainly!" Papyrus said.

"Thank you." Toriel said as she rushed upstairs.

Sans watched Toriel go upstairs and began to think about what she said about Frisk.

"Listen Sans." Papyrus said. "Where you serious when you said you'll help me out on the grill or…"

Papyrus looked at Sans. He had his head down and had a sad look in his eye.

"Sans?" What's wrong?" Papyrus asked.

"Hm? Oh. It's..uhhh...I'm just thinking about what Tori said to me this morning." Sans answered.

"Oh-no!" Papyrus gasped. "You two didn't fight did you!?"

"What? No no!" Sans said.

"Whew! Then what did she say?" Papyrus asked sitting next to Sans.

"She..she said she was worried about Frisk in the future!" Sans answered. "She was worried about Frisk losing her job and then losing her house and then living in the streets!"

"Sans, Miss Toriel knows the human has that determination of her's!" Papyrus said.

"That's what I said!" Sans jumped. "But now, It's got me worried too."

"You don't need to be worried Sans!" Papyrus said picking him up. "Frisk is a special kind hearted human. She'll be fine! I know she will!"

Sans smiled at his bro and hugged him.

"Your right Paps." Sans said. "Thanks for that!"

"Anytime brother!" said Papyrus.

 **Well. There's part two! To be honest, I never expected it to be this long! And also, there's a few Youtuber Easter eggs in this story. Can you find them? Will if you can't, ask me. I hope you guys are ready for school later. Because I'm not! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's. I have some bad news. I might not make any new stories this upcoming month because I have to take my drivers ed class. And if I fail it, my electronics will be taken away. So I won't make any stories if I fail my drivers test, or I get my stuff back if I can survive the whole summer without devises. So I'll make the 3rd part of Determined Love. Enjoy.**

Frisk and a few more classes after Algebra and right now, she's on her last one, science. But she hasn't stop thinking about that boy, Ash. Her mind was all on that boy. She couldn't stop thinking about anyone else but him.

" _God I can't stop thinking about him!_ " she said in her head.

Just then the final bell rang and Frisk snapped out of focus.

"Ok everyone, remember that Chapter 3 & 4 will be on the test next week!" said the teacher, Mr Ace.

Everyone grabbed their books and headed out the door.

"Um...Miss Dreemurr?" Mr Ace said to Frisk before she headed out the door.

"Yes?" Frisk asked.

"You seemed pretty unfocused today." Mr Ace said. "Is something bothering you?"

"Umm..you could say that." Frisk said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well whatever it is make sure you get it out of your head quick. We wouldn't want your score to be a zero." said Mr Ace.

"Yes sir." Frisk said hurring out the door.

Frisk went to her locker and grabbed her packback and her coat. She put all of her books and homework in her bag and shut her locker door. Then, she bagged her head against her locker.

" _I can't get him out of my head!"_ she though. " _I don't know what I'm going to do! Should I ask him out or…_ "

"Hey Frisk?" said Alice from behind her.

Frisk jumped and did a silent yelp.

"Alice! You scared the crap outta me!" Frisk said.

"Sorry." Alice said. "I was going to ask you if you wanna do some homework at the mall."

"Oh sure. Just let me text my parents and tell them where I'm going to be at." said Frisk getting her phone out.

"Ok. Meet me at the food court." Alice said.

Frisk waved her goodbye as she turned on her phone and got to her contacts and went to Sans.

 **Me:** _Hey dad._

 **Sans-ational Dad:** _Hey kid, how was school?_

 **Me:** _It was ok. I'm going to do some homework at the mall with Alice._

 **Sans-ational Dad:** _Alright bucko. Just do stay out too long._

 **Me:** _I won't._

With Sans,

"Sans, who were you texting?" asked Papyrus.

"Frisk. She said she's going to do some homework with her friend, Alice." Sans said.

"Oh tell her to come home soon." Toriel said.

"NP Tori. I told her to to not to stay out for too long." said Sans.

"Oh. Ok." Toriel said.

"Relax T. Frisk is a brave determined young girl. It's not like she's in some kind of nervous situation."

"I'm in a nervous situation!" Frisk yelled with her head down on the table.

"Um..what kind of nervous situation?" asked Alice.

Frisk signed. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Monster Kid?"

"Um...Sure?" Alice said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I...I think I have a crush on Ash!" said Frisk with a nervous red face.

Alice spitted out her drink. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" said Frisk.

"Frisk. That's amazing! You have to ask him out!" said Alice.

Frisk's face grew even more red.

"I..I don't...I don't think I can." Frisk said covering her face.

"You can't?" Alice asked surprisingly. "Frisk, your the most determined person in the school! How can you not do it?"

"I don't know!" Frisk said. "Ever since I laid eyes on him I can't stop thinking him!"

"Listen Frisk." Alice said packing her stuff. "Until you can talk to this boy, your never going to get him out of your head. So you either talk to him, or get him stuck in your head for the rest of your life."

"Your right Alice." Frisk said.

"Yes I am." said Alice. "Well, I better get home, my mom is going to kill me if I get home late." She grabbed her pack and left. "Remember Frisk, Talk to him, it's the only way to get him out of your head." She said as she walked down the exit.

"Easy for you to say." said Frisk.

Frisk then went to her car and started the engine and grabbed her phone and texted Sans.

 **Me:** _Hey, I'm on my home._

 **Sans-ational Dad:** _Ok kid. Me and your mother are home right now._

Frisk put away her phone and drove out of the parking lot.

She was driving up a hill to her sheet until it starting snowing more. And the road's were even more covered in snow.

"Dang it's so snowy out here." Frisk said. 

Then, her car began to slow down.

"Huh, What's going on?" She said as she opened her car door and saw that her wheels were spinning in the snow.

"Shoot! I'm stuck." she said pressing down hard on the gas pedal, but her car wouldn't budge.

"Dang it!" she yelled as smacked her steering wheel.

Just then, there was a knock on her left window. She rolled it down and she looked a the person.

"Hey, are you stuck?" the person asked.

"Yeah I…" Frisk looked up at the person's face and saw that it was, Ash.

" _Oh my god it's him!_ " Frisk screamed in her head.

"Oh, hey I know you, your that girl from my Algebra class!" Ash said.

" _He knows me!_ " Frisk said in head.

"Uh...yeah, that's me." Frisk said getting out of her car.

"I'm Ash." he introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"I'm As….Err...I mean, I'm Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." she said holding out her hand. As soon as Ash's hand touched Frisk's she began to blush even more.

" _We're touching hands!_ " she said in her head.

"Umm..your squeezing my hand to tight." Ash said.

"Oh...sorry." Frisk said.

"Alright, let's take a look at your car shall we?" Ash said.

"Um... Alright." Frisk said.

Ash took a look at Frisk's wheels that were stuck in the snow.

"Ah, here's your problem. You have your summer tires on your wheels." Ash pointed out.

"That's weird. I changed my tires right before winter." Frisk said. "How can they….Sans!"

"Who?" asked Ash.

"He's my step-father. He always plays jokes and pranks on me." Frisk said.

" _But I'll thank him for this one._ "

"Do you mind giving me a push?" Frisk asked.

"Sure." Ash said. "Where do you live?"

"To the left and into the couldasatct." Frisk answered. "Are you sure you can push my car that far?"

"Heh don't worry. My uncle used to get stuck on hills all the time, and I have to help him." Ash said.

"It you say so." Frisk said.

"Ok I need you to get in your car and start going forward." Ash said.

"Got it." Frisk said as she got into her car and started the engine.

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"Ready!" Frisk yelled out.

"NOW!" Ash yelled.

Frisk shifted her gears and floored the gas. Her started to move a little as she kept moving forward. Ash letted her car go and it began to move forward and she turned left to her stop. Ash went up to Frisk and she got out of her car.

"Thanks. Your really strong!" Frisk said.

"Like I told you, I've done this before." Ash said.

"Yeah, well. I better get home before my family starts worrying about me." Frisk said getting in to her car and drove off.

"Thanks again Ash!" Frisk yelled out.

"No problem Frisk, Ash yelled.

" _He said my name! HE SAID MY NAME!"_ Frisk said in her head.

 **What do you think should happen next? Post answers in the review box. And no SEXUAL STUFF! I'm keeping this PG ok? Thanks and I will see you guys some other time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Determined Love. Sorry for the wait.**

Frisk opened her door and Toriel ran to the door. "Frisk dear!" she said hugging her. "Are you ok?" Where were you?"

"Mom, I'm fine! My car was just stuck in the snow." Frisk answered. "But I had some help from a friend at school."

"Oh thank goodness." Toriel signed with belif.

"Hey Kid, you ok? Your face is a little red." said Sans.

Frisk froze and she realized she was still blushing. "Um...Uh..Y..Yeah. I'm fine. It..must be really cold outside." she lied and went up to her room.

Toriel looked at Sans and shook her head upstairs. "What?" he shrugged.

"Go talk to her." Toriel said "I think something bad happened to her."

"Why can't you go talk to her?" asked Sans.

"Please, Sans." Toriel asked blinking fast.

"Curse your cuteness." Sans signed. "Ok, fine." he said as he snapped his fingers and teleported to Frisk's room.

"Take the stairs why don't you." Toriel said heading to her room.

Frisk closed her door and laid flat in her bed. "Geez. I can't get him out of my head still!" she said. "Maybe Alice was right, I should ask him out in order to get him out of my head."

"Get who out of your head?" Sans asked as he appeared in Frisk's room. Frisk screamed and fell out of her bed.

"SANS!" she shouted. "How many times have I told you not to teleport to my room?!"

"Uhh...Don't know." Sans shrugged. "I loss count."

Frisk facepalmed and groaned.

"Look kid, your mother wants me to talk to you. That's why I'm here." Sans answered.

"Talk about what?" asked Frisk as she emptied her backpack.

"You were acting strange when you got home." Sans answered. Frisk paused and her face became red again. "Did something happen today?" Sans asked.

"Uh...you could say that." Frisk said shaking a bit.

Sans looked confused and got closer to Frisk. "Is something bothering you?" he asked with a worried look.

"Well….Uh…." Frisk rubbed the back of her head not knowing what to say.

"Hey. I'll tell you what." Sans said touching Frisk's shoulder. "You and me go to Grillby's and talk about this ok?"

"Ok. Sounds good." said Frisk.

"Then, go get your coat." Sans said pointing at Frisk's door. Frisk then, ran to her door, but she stopped and turned to Sans.

"By the way Sans." she said. "Can you tell me why my summer tires were on my car even though I took them out last year?"

Sans laughed than shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about." he said.

"Whatever." Frisk said rolling her eyes. "Your changing them when we get back." Frisk quickly went downstairs to grab her coat and Sans was about to leave her room, until he felt a pain in his chest. He grunted and nearly collapsed on the ground.

" _What the hell? What was that?!"_ he asked in his head. " _That's never happened before._ "

"Dad? Are you coming?!" Frisk yelled out.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec!" Sans said gripping his chest. And for a few seconds, the pain stopped.

" _That was weird. Must be a cramp or something._ " he thought and headed downstairs.

"Ok Tori, I'm gonna take Frisk to Grillby's!" Sans shouted out to Toriel.

"Don't stay out to long!" Toriel yelled back.

Sans and Frisk stepped out they're front door and Frisk grabbed Sans' hand.

"Ready?" Sans asked Frisk.

"Yeah." she answered. Sans snapped his fingers and they teleported to Grillby's. Sans and Frisk made in front of the Grillby's building and Frisk let go of Sans' hand.

"Thank god you didn't teleport us inside the wall again." Frisk smirked.

"Keep laughing Sweetheart." said Sans with a crossed look. "Don't forget that it was your idea!"

"Yeah, but I don't have teleportation powers." Frisk shrugged.

"Ha Ha." Sans groaned.

They entered the restaurant and sat down on the booth. Before she sat down, Frisk took the whoopie cushion on the stool and placed it on the counter.

"Clever girl." Sans said.

"I've been going to this place many times. I know their tricks." said Frisk sitting down.

"Ah, hello Frisk." said a voice in front of them.

"Hi Grillby." Frisk said back.

"My my. You've grown more taller last time I saw you." Grillby said. "The first time I saw you, Sans was taller than you."

"Yeah, Now I'm almost the same size as Papyrus." Frisk chuckled.

"Really?" Grillby asked looking at Sans.

"Don't rub it in!" said Sans with a crossed look.

"So, what will it be?" Grillby asked them grabbing his notebook.

"Just give me the usual." said Sans.

"I'll just have some fries." said Frisk.

"Coming right up!" said Grillby as he went into the kitchen. As they waited for their food, Sans looked at Frisk and remembered to talk to her.

"So bucko. What's going on?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Frisk.

"I told you we'll talk when we get to Grillby's." Sans reminded her. "So tell me, what's going on in your little world?"

Frisk stood silent. She wanted to tell him, but she was too embarrassed to speak it to him. But she knows Sans well. He'll make her crack one way or another. So she took a deep breath and said her answer.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell mom?" she asked.

Sans made a confused look. "Depends on what it is." he said.

"Ok." she said and took another deep breath. "Sans. I think I'm in love!"

Sans didn't say anything after what just Frisk said. He just kept staring at her with wide eyes and a surprised look.

"Sans? Dad, are you ok?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Tell me your joking kid." Sans said still making the surprised face.

"No, it's true. I'm in love with someone!" said Frisk rubbing the back of her head.

"F..Frisk that's...that's amazing!" Sans sputtered. "How did you guys meet?"

"Well, he's a new student, and he's only in my algebra class." Frisk answered. "But that's when I fell in love with him. We actually meet, when my car was stuck in the snow!" she said moving her eyes at Sans.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Sans shrugged.

Frisk giggled and rolled her eyes and continued her story. "Anyway, he helped me pushed my car out and I thanked him."

"Wow Frisk, that's great!" Sans said punching Frisk's arm gently. "What's his name?"

"Ash." Frisk answered.

"Heh, nice." Sans said. Then, Grillby arrived with they're order. Frisk got some fries, and Sans just got a bottle of ketchup. "Thanks Grillbs!" Sans said to Grillby.

"No problem." said Grillby. "If you need anything else, just call." Grillby went to another customer and Sans went back to Frisk.

"So, have you asked him out yet?" he asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" Frisk shouted turning red.

"Well you should kid." Sans said taking a sip from his ketchup bottle.

"I know I should, but I'm too nervous." Frisk said covering her face.

"You shouldn't be." said Sans patting her. "You've been on dates before."

"With who?" Frisk asked.

"My bro!" Sans answered.

"That doesn't count. And I was just trying to be nice." Frisk shrugged.

"What about Alphys?" asked Sans.

"She was misken and you know it too!" Frisk pouted.

"Me?" Sans chuckled.

"SANS!" Frisk yelled.

"Ok! Ok! That doesn't count. I was joking anyway." he said taking another drink.

"Ughh! I just don't know what to do!" Frisk said putting her head down at the table.

"Here kid." Sans said giving Frisk a quarter. "Why don't you go to the jukebox, and see if any of your favorite songs are **boxed** in there to get your mind all cleared up!"

"You just said that for the pun, didn't you?" Frisk asked taking the quarter.

"Yes and no, actually." said Sans. He looked at Frisk as she walked down to the jukebox and checked for songs. Suddenly, the pain he felt before struck him again. He grunted and looked away from Frisk so she wouldn't see him in pain.

" _Damnit! Not again. What's going on!"_ he said in his head.

"Sans? Are you ok?" asked someone behind him. Sans looked behind him and saw Grillby looking at him confused.

"I don't know!" Sans answered. "This is the second time today that it happened!"

"The second time, today?" Grillby asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know Grillbs." Sans said with a worried look. "When it first started, I just though it was a one time thing."

"I'm guessing now it's not?" Grillby said.

"Yeah. But I'm sure it's nothing!" Sans said sitting up.

"I don't know Sans." Grillby said. "It seems quite serious. Does anyone else know?"

"Nah." Sans said. "I'm telling you Grillby, I'm fine!"

"I'm not sure Sans." Grillby said rubbing his chin. "Promise me you'll see a doctor."

"Grillby, I'm fine!" said Sans rising his voice.

"No your not!" Grillby said. "You just think your fine, your not to me. Just promise me you'll see a doctor, or some other person that knows what's happening."

"Grillby...I…"

"Don't do it for me Sans, do it for your family!"

Sans looked over at Frisk who's still searching for songs in the jukebox then signed. "Alright Grillbs." he said. "If it makes you feel better."

"Thank you my friend." said Grillby.

"But you have to promise me, not to tell anyone. Not even my family." Sans said.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Grillby.

"Because they'll flip out if this starts to become serious!" Sans answered. "Now promise me you won't tell them!"

Grillby signed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Alright Sans. I promise." he said.

"Thanks." Sans said as he took another drink of ketchup. Then, Frisk came back and sat down next to Sans.

"Found your song, kid?" Sans asked her.

"Yeah, but it's the only old song I like." said Frisk.

"Ah, at least it's something." Sans shrugged.

 **An hour later**

Frisk and Sans were done with their food and the restaurant was half empty.

"Alrighty buckaroo!" Sans said stretching. "I think it's time we went home!"

"Yeah, I'm tired myself." Frisk yawned.

"Hey Grillby!" Sans yelled. "Here's half of my tab!" Sans put 30G on the counter and him and Frisk walked out the door.

"About time!" Grillby said. "Although you still have to pay the rest."

"I know!" Sans said rolling his eyes.

"You know he's going to ban you from the restaurant if you don't pay it." Frisk said.

"Don't worry kid." said Sans holding the door. "I'll pay it one day!" Frisk rolled her eyes and Sans hold her hand and teleported.

Frisk and Sans then made it to they're front lawn and went inside the house.

"Hey Tori? We're home!" Sans shouted.

"Oh! Did you two have fun?" Toriel asked.

"Sure did." Frisk said.

"Oh, I'm glad you did." Toriel said. "Now why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed, my child!"

"Ok, mom." Frisk said as she ran upstairs.

"You going to bed?" Toriel asked Sans.

"In a minute. I have to do something first." Sans said as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and went to his contacts. He clicked on the person he wanted to call and waited for them to pick up!

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey Alphys?!" Undyne yelled. "Where's the Wifi password? I'm trying to watch, 'Darling in the Franxx' on my laptop!"

"Did you look in the door in your room?" Alphys shouted back.

"Yeah I...Oh wait, never mind! I found it!" Undyne said.

"Ok." Alphys said. Then, her found ranged. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello? Doctor Alphys."

"Hey Alph!" Sans said.

"Oh, hey Sans! How's it going?" Alphys asked.

"Ok I guess. Hey, are you busy tomorrow morning?" Sans asked.

Alphys' face turned red. "S..Sans I'm flattered, but you know…"

"I'm not asking you on a date, Yandere!" said Sans.

"Oh, then why did you ask?" Alphys asked.

"Just answer the question." said Sans.

"Um...no. Now why did you ask?" Alphys said again.

"I'll explain tomorrow. See you then." said Sans as he hanged up the phone and went to his room.

" _I hope you can find this out!"_ he said in his head.

 **Chapter 4 complete. What do you think is happening to Sans? Find out next time. And also, if you guys are wondering what Darling in the Franxx is. It's an Anime version of Pacific Rim. And it's a good anime.**

 **So, Review, favorite, and follow for more Idea's.**


End file.
